Crona: Jealousy
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: A short one short. It's from Crona's pov, about his jealousy of Kid's new relationship.


It's so dark. The blackness, it seems to engulf me.

There up ahead .. .white lines surrounded by a sea of black, and my hands that I hold before me are they red?

Kid&. . . .is that you?

"No, it can't be!" I scream, and the sound of my voice echoing in the dark sends a shiver down my spine. Slowly I crawl, reeling at the sticky liquid that clings to my hands and knees. "Kid, it's not you. I can't be." I make my way to the body before me, praying that it isn't the man I've secretly loved, and praying harder that it wasn't me who caused this.

His body is the first thing I come to, covered with blood and slashed from shoulder to hip. "A sword did this." I mutter, gently touching the shoulder of the corpse. It was cold. My eyes traveled from the wound to the face. There was no mistaking it. That was Kid lying before me. "Kid!" I scream again, taking him into my arms and cradling him lovingly.

_Crona, look at the mess you made._

No, it's...it's not my fault.

_There is no one else here, so it must be._

But I...I...I...

_Love him? You have a weird way of showing it. You killed him, with your own weapon._

Ragnarok did this.

_No, it was you. Try to remember Crona, think hard._

I don't want to.

_But you need to._

"No!" I yell, holding Kid closer. His blood begins to cover me, soaking into my clothes now as well. In a weird way, I had never felt so close to him. But he couldn't be farther from me now. Was this my fault? Had I killed the man I loved?

_Yes, you did._

How could I? Why did I? How did we get down here? Where are we?

_All excellent questions. But you already know the answers to them all. Now, quit stalling and search that brain of yours_.

I remember . . . school. Soul and Maka.

_What about Liz?_

Liz?

_Yes, her and Kid. _

W-what about them?

_They've gotten close lately haven't they?_

I-I didn't notice.

_Don't lie to yourself Crona. You know you have, and you know how it makes you feel._

I was happy for them.

_Then why did you kill him?_

"I didn't! No, it wasn't. . . wasn't me." I cried, my tears falling on Kid's blood stained face. "It wasn't me."

_Then tell me Crona, who was it? Tell us the answers to your questions, tell us what happened._

"I'm afraid to." I whimpered.

I searched my memory, to figure out how I got down here. We were all at school; Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty. Having lunch outside, a picnic on the grass behind the school. Kid had something important he wanted to tell us. But I'm not sure what it was. _Yes you do_. Do I?

It had to do with Liz. He and Liz were . . . _dating_. That's right. They were dating. And he wanted to let us know. Everyone was so happy for him, even me. _No you weren't. You were mad at him_. Was I really? No. At first I was glad he was happy. That's all I wanted. _But that was in the beginning. It changed, didn't it?_ Yes. As their relationship got more serious. He no longer had time for me. I was _nothing_._You were nothing to him_. But he said he still cared for me. _As a friend. That wasn't enough for you though. You wanted to be Liz, to have him as your own._ I would never jeopardize what they had. All I ever wanted was for Kid to be happy, so why would I try to take that from him? _But it ate you up inside. It killed you to see him that happy with someone else._

On some level it did. But it wasn't as bad as you make it seem. O_h Crona, there you go lying to yourself again. It pained you, deep in side. You were suffering and you wanted Liz to suffer the same way_. No, I envied her. _You were jealous of what she had._ A little I suppose. Part of me wanted that. _Wanted what?_ Everything. Beauty, a family that loved now Kid. _Everything you ever wanted, ever needed. And it was hers. Did she appreciate it?_ Not at all. She took it all for granted. She used her looks to get her way, and picked on her sister. And the way she treated Kid was just _awful_. Yes! _You could treat him so much better, if only given the chance_. Exactly! But he wouldn't let me. All he wanted was that stupid weapon. "She's always been there for me, and we really complement each other." _He said that to you? How terrible_. I cried, and he consoled me. It hurt so bad seeing him that happy with her, knowing how he was treated.

We hugged, and I clung to him tightly. All I wanted was to stay like that forever. But he wouldn't let me. I told him I loved him and he _rejected you. So you lashed out. You had to show him that you were strong enough to be worthy of his love._ If I could show him that I was as strong as Liz then he would leave here and we'd be together. He pushed me away, and I screamed things at him. I can't remember what. _But he didn't listen did he? What was he concerned about?_ Liz. Did I hurt her, where was she. Trivial things like that. Here I was, pouring my heart out to him and all he could think about was his little whore! Why was I not good enough for him? What did I have to do to get him to love me the way he loved her? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! _That's when he turned away_. I summoned Ragnarok. He couldn't just leave me like that. Not when I still had so much to say. _You slashed him, from head to toe_. I just wanted his attention, to get him to notice me instead. _And you succeeded_. I did I did.

I look down at the shinigami I held in my arms. The blood on his face has been washed away by my tears. He looked so beautiful, and peaceful laying there.

I brushed his cold, pale cheek with the back of my hand. "Please don't leave me Kid." I whimpered, gently kissing his lips for the first and last time. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
